


The Same for Girls?

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humor, Lime, M/M, POV Duo Maxwell, Romance, Yaoi, abuse of the Waltz, by FancyFigures, unrequited R+1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by FancyFigures--It's a bit like the blind leading the blind; Heero needs dating advice; Duo offers it from his own unique viewpoint. But are either of them telling the whole truth...?





	The Same for Girls?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

"That's the fourth time she's rung this week, Heero, you know you gotta talk to her some time!"   
  
"Why?" he snarled at me. We were curled up on the couch, watching some Games Master programme. I looked like I was relaxing for the weekend - Heero, scrunched up against the side, and clutching his arms across his chest, looked like he was on the run from the Hounds of Hell.   
  
Or Ms Peacecraft, the Relentless Relena - I rest my case!   
  
"I'm not on duty this weekend. I don't have to answer. I'm not on call."   
  
"She knows that!" I smirked. It was fun, seeing Heero Yuy squirm. "She's not after you for your gun-totin' skills. She wants an escort for the Presidential Ball, doesn't she? It's a social event, Heero, an off-duty event - a _romantic_ one!"   
  
"Shut up!" he snapped.   
  
"You should think yourself lucky - the rest of us obviously don't have your debonair looks, to attract any sort of female attention..."   
  
"You talk a load of nonsense, Duo, and if you're that bothered, why don't _you_ take her?"   
  
I swallowed, a little too quickly. Stunned at the thought.   
  
"Not my thing, man. Presidential Balls - hah! Anyway, I'm not the one with the cute little idex shorts that she's got her eye on. The one she's itchin' to go on this date with..."   
  
He grimaced with distaste. Ever since I told him she'd called, he'd been distracted. Hadn't listened to a blind bit of that latest review on the TV. And I'd been looking forward to picking it to pieces with him later.   
  
He scowled at me now. Like _that's_ something new. "Duo... you did tell her I _wasn't interested_? Didn't you?"   
  
"Hey, Heero, I ain't PA to your Social Diary, y'know!"   
  
"Duo!" The blast was awesome. I winced, despite myself.   
  
"I didn't tell her you _were_ interested..." Note the subtle difference...I guess only my sneaky inner conscience latched on to that.   
  
"But -?" Heero closed his eyes in something that looked like pain.   
  
"OK, the plain fact is that I didn't get the chance to tell her either way - she said she didn't care what you said, you had to go, so you'd better dress up smart and she'd send a car for eight o'clock tonight. I just sorta grunted and held the phone while she got snappier. Then she hung up. I'm an innocent victim, Heero, you know how determined she can be, to get her own way -" Relena the Rotweiler, and about as charming as one, I'd say.   
  
He was groaning. "But what the hell am I meant to do at a Presidential Ball?"   
  
I wriggled on the couch to get more comfortable. I found some extra popcorn down the back of the cushion from our last night in, watching horror films, and I tried it for flavour. It was quite interesting - I don't know how much protein there is in fluff...   
  
OK, you guessed it - I was trying to avoid looking at him - he'd have seen my grin, and I _didn't_ think it'd be appreciated.   
  
"Don't make such a fuss, Heero! You just gotta eat overcooked chicken, drink watered-down wine, and talk to a million boring political types. What's so tough about that?"   
  
His face was a picture. A picture of horror.   
  
"What about dancing? There's going to be dancing, the invitation said so..."   
  
"So?" I said, airily, like I'd been to a thousand of those events myself. "You just gotta hold her waist and shuffle about from leg to leg."   
  
Heero was glaring at me again. I was wondering when he'd throttle me for my lack of sympathy. I was also wondering what his hands would feel like around my neck, and the feeling wasn't altogether fearful. Oops...smirked my conscience. _Danger_! it shrieked. Guess it knows me better than I know myself, sometimes.   
  
*   
  
"And suppose she wants something more? Than just dancing?"   
  
"What?" I blustered. Heero's words broke me out of my daydreaming. Like I didn't know Relena was after a _damn_ sight more than dancing! I'd seen the predatory glint in that vampire-blue eye! And anyway, who wouldn't be, with a fine young stud like Heero? I shook myself, mentally. Like that wasn't appropriate thinking, was it?   
  
"You know, Duo - kissing, or something..."   
  
I stared at him, wondering if it were true, that he was as green as that tank top when it came to matters of the _body_...   
  
"You want me to tell ya? All about kissing, and _something_?"   
  
"Like you're the great lover, yourself?" he snarled. But he blushed as well.   
  
"Well, no, I guess I'm not, but I know what's expected on a date, don't I? I've had a coupla them myself."   
  
An expression crept across Heero's face that I would honestly have said was _sly_ , if I didn't think he scorned such emotions. "Maybe you have. Maybe not. I've never seen you bring anyone back here. Never seen you in town with anyone."   
  
"Are you spying on me? Like - I keep it private, don't I?" Dammit, the blush was on _me_ , now. I was hoping to God he didn't know why I kept it private. _Secret_ more like...   
  
"That's because you date guys, isn't it?" he shot back at me, almost triumphantly.   
  
"Hey -" I gargled. "I - well - I - so what if I do?" And I'd thought myself so very damn clever, hiding it from everyone! All that military training, and I can't keep a secret from Mr Mission Impossible himself. Mind you, he's had the same training, so praps I shouldn't feel too bad.   
  
He was wearing my smirk, in exchange for the blush, and was obviously enjoying his revenge.   
  
"Duo, no need to get so defensive! It doesn't bother me. I guess it's each to their own."   
  
But I was angry, I guess it was being made to feel embarrassed. And something about that smug look on his face...   
  
I snapped back at him. "I can still teach you a thing or two about dating, Heero Yuy! So I've only been out with guys - but it's the same principle as girls, isn't it?"   
  
"Is it?" Heero looked at me, disbelievingly.   
  
"Must be..." But I hesitated a bit.   
  
Like - I wasn't _that_ experienced myself. There'd been some snogging; some groping. I'd discovered bits that were sensitive - bits that responded well to stroking and feeling up; both on me and on others. And some critical bits that got me pretty excited. So that's gotta be the same whatever gender you are, right? Oh _pleeease_! scoffed my conscience. OK, so I know there are gonna be some basic, crucial differences _later on_ , of course I do! But Heero wouldn't be thinking of going anywhere near there, would he? Not on a first date. And not on a Date from Hell with Relena the Ravager!   
  
"So the least you can do is let me know what to do now, Duo. _You_ took the call, after all! _You_ let Relena catch me out, and now I have to go."   
  
I used to think there was no person born of humankind that could catch Heero out, though that of course might exclude Relena Robocop - but I decided to let that ride. I unfolded myself out of the couch, and stood up.   
  
"Sooo... OK, you better get some practice in, fast. I guess I can - um - help you with that. You gonna ask nicely -?"   
  
"Practice at what?"   
  
He stood up as well, rather clumsily, and he was suddenly very close up against me. If I moved, I was either gonna be playing Eskimo-nose with him, or I was gonna fall back on my butt on the couch. I chose the butt-bruising option.   
  
"Go easy, fella! I was only trying to help! I meant some practise at _dancing_ , of course!"   
  
"What? You and me?"   
  
"You gotta have a partner, Heero. It's not some freestyle body bouncing, y'know..."   
  
"God... I suppose that I need it. But how stupid am I going to look, dancing with _you_ -?"   
  
I growled. I felt the tiniest bit hurt, but I guess he didn't mean to sound so scornful. "Like I will too, y'know! But there's no-one else in. No-one else to fall about with hysterical laughter. And the steps are gonna be the same for girls, I know it. While we're getting them right, we can fool about as much as we like." Oops, sniggered my disloyal thoughts - awkward phrase to have chosen, eh? Luckily, Heero hadn't noticed it.   
  
"OK. Not much choice, is there?"   
  
Thank you, Mr Gracious! I stood again, grinning, making sure I had enough personal space away from him. Then I took his hands in mine. And placed them at my hips.   
  
"OK, so pretend I'm a girl, though I've not got the cellulite that Relena Roadkill has -"   
  
"Duo - hold the insults, will you? This is all ludicrous enough already -"   
  
I sighed. I felt the pressure of his fingers on my skin, even through the shirt I was wearing. "OK... so you just hold on here, and go with the flow." _She'd_ know what to do, bet she has lessons 'n all! snickered my conscience. Bet she'd just _love_ sticking her podgy little paws all over him, and wriggling her knobbly knees against his...   
  
Grrr! More of the mental shaking, as I regained control.   
  
I flipped on a CD as we passed the player. We coughed, self-consciously, and leant in a bit.   
  
And off we went.   
  
*   
  
It was very pleasant. Very pleasant indeed. Heero's my height, so we fit quite snugly together, even though at first his arms were like ramrods, holding me very stiffly at maximum distance away. I put my right hand on his shoulder, and the other on top of his left hand. I didn't mind him leading.   
  
Not at all...   
  
Then I nudged at his right foot, and he started shuffling. The music had a good beat, but not so overpowering that we couldn't concentrate on some basic steps, just moving in time and around the room. OK, so it probably wasn't a waltz or whatever, but I'd seen people shuffling in just this way before, so I reckoned Heero would think it enough to get by.   
  
He relaxed a little. His fingers were gentler on my hip. My hand slid - only a little! - down his arm. His slid - even less - into the small of my back. Guess he was watching his feet too closely to notice.   
  
We moved together, fluidly, for several minutes. It had got to the stage where I wasn't watching for his feet; he was just moving instinctively, and I was taken along with him. We were a unit, we were a couple; I was encouraged to let my head drop slightly and rest against his shoulder. Sap Alert! trilled my conscience. But I reckoned that Ratfink Relena might do that - and so I could do it myself, cos it'd be the same for girls. Wouldn't it? I could feel the warmth from his neck, and the sweat from his concentration. He smelt good - he smelt of soap and supper and bare skin. He smelt of Heero. He smelt of _boy_...   
  
"Is this going to be the same for girls?"   
  
I was wrenched back to reality by his voice. "Huh?"   
  
"This dancing, Duo - is this going to be the same?"   
  
"Uh - sure, Heero. Feet are the same all over, eh? And so is dancing. I think you're getting the hang of it. You - wanna go a bit more?" I felt ridiculously flushed. I'd forgotten where I was for a minute - clutched by Mr Masculinity himself, prancing around the lounge floor like Torvill and Dean. I was amazed he'd stood for it this long.   
  
"Yes... OK," he murmured, and his eyes flashed down my body briefly, obviously checking out his feet, to pick up his steps. I had a sudden, scared thought that my groin might be giving me away - but it was OK. I had loose shorts on. His eyes came back up quickly. He looked a bit more flushed than before, but I was relieved that I'd been saved from a violent death yet again.   
  
The music switched to the next track, and we danced on.   
  
*   
  
"Is that part of the lesson as well, Duo?"   
  
Earth calling Duo - get your mind back in gear, boy! "Is _what_ part of the lesson?"   
  
"The way you're staring at me."   
  
I'm - what? "Um - like how?"   
  
"Like - like you're watching the lights in my pupils. Like you're memorising the lines of my cheekbones. Like you haven't eaten this week and I'm a bowl of ice cream -"   
  
Shit!   
  
"OK, OK, sorry." How careless could I be? Luckily, he just looked a little puzzled. Not enraged. Not murderous. "It's - the same for girls, Heero. They stare at guys like that. You're - a good looking boy, Heero, that's all."   
  
"Me?" He frowned, looking confused - and then he laughed aloud. "Hardly, I think..."   
  
Strong, handsome features; plump lips; soft, screwy hair; muscled shoulders; dextrous hands; I can't go on, or my loose shorts will become like his idex ones.   
  
"You're OK, I mean." I gave one of those careless laughs that was meant to sound insouciant, but just sounded like I was gargling with live mice.   
  
"OK. That's more like it. OK for girls. For Relena, you mean."   
  
"Yeah," I gulped, "For Relena. Of course."   
  
Like, yeah, sneered my conscience. And just who are you kidding _now_?   
  
*   
  
Next mistake we made, Heero let go of my waist and we gave some nervous, laddish laughs.   
  
"Enough, I think."   
  
"Yeah," I smiled. "You're gonna set any ballroom afire, I reckon, with your nimble toes."   
  
" _Yeah_ ," he drawled, with a wry grin. Seemed he'd forgiven me for not keeping the Rampaging Relena at bay. "Pity you can't help with anything else she might come up with."   
  
"Um - I guess I could do that, too..." My mouth fell open, at the sound of my own words. I couldn't believe I just said that!   
  
"Hn?"   
  
"You mean - the kissing, 'n all -" Had I got some kind of a death wish?   
  
He stared at me. We'd drifted a coupla feet apart. "What are you suggesting, Duo?"   
  
"Dunno. Just thought - you might wanna practise that as well."   
  
Silence.   
  
"On you?" I couldn't tell from the expression in his voice just how disgusted he might have been. His eyes weren't giving anything away either.   
  
"Well -" I blustered, defensively. "A mouth's a mouth, isn't it? And at least you won't look a complete geek if she does make a move. Better to practise on a friend, isn't it?"   
  
"But - you're a boy."   
  
"Yeah, I noticed that in the shower this morning," I said dryly. My heart was beating rather fast. "But we don't have a whole lotta girls here at the moment, do we? And I don't mind - you can use me. It'd be the same for girls, I'm sure. Y'know - just for the purposes of your education."   
  
He was thinking. I could see the circuits in his brain chugging away, computing an answer. "You think it'd be the same for girls? The same effect?"   
  
God knows. "Yeah, of course it will."   
  
His face was a little flushed. His eyes were hooded. "OK then. How should we - start?"   
  
I think I may have been in shock. I never thought he'd say yes! "Put - put your hand to my face, then just lean in..."   
  
"One hand?" he murmured. He was already rather too close for comfort. "Or both?" He was raising his hands - those dextrous hands - and was moving them towards my face.   
  
"Both, then..." Those mice were squeaking in my mouth again.   
  
He touched my cheeks, and his thumb strayed very slightly across my frozen lips. Christ, I nearly came in my shorts, there and then! Thank God he had no idea of the effect he was having on me! Then his own face leant even closer, and his lips - those plump lips - pressed hesitantly on to mine.   
  
"Is that OK, do you think?"   
  
"Huh?" I was off planet earth, again. Another wrench back to reality was required.   
  
"The kissing stuff - was that OK?"   
  
"Yeah - yeah - OK..."   
  
Heero frowned a little. I was having trouble focussing at all. "But - on TV, it seems a little more - you know - _busy_. More to it than a touch like that. I'm not sure you can tell me all I need to know after all -"   
  
"Um -!" I snapped quickly. Tried to put my tongue round whole words. "There is more, you're right. Depends how - _keen_ \- you are."   
  
"Keen? Is Relena going to be _keen_?"   
  
Damn that girl! "Could be, Heero. She might want to use tongues 'n all."   
  
"Tongues?"   
  
Shit, I thought, staring openly at him. Could he really be that naïve?   
  
"Don't stare at me like that, Duo! I know what you mean, of course I do! I just wasn't sure that sort of thing could be _practised_..."   
  
My hands worked of their own volition, and they took hold of his shoulders, and tugged his mouth back to mine. This time, my lips were ready for him, and they opened in welcome, and his tongue - a soft, nervous, probing thing - slid in. Oh God, I sighed to my ecstatic self. Take me now, my life's work is _done_... I tickled back at him with my own tongue. He batted it aside - I thrust back at him. I was mildly surprised that he was so adept at this.   
  
It seemed to go on for quite a time. My hands were round his neck and in his hair, and my mouth was completely out of control. I was devouring him like he was a hell of a lot more than just a bowl of ice cream, and the taste was hot and wet and fevered, I'd say - like he was responding himself; but I knew, of course, that Heero scorned such emotions...   
  
My conscience was stunned into silence, obviously. It was just me - and Heero. And k-i-s-s-i-n- well, you get the picture.   
  
He finally broke away, slowly, his fingers wriggling out of my braid, and his leg peeling itself out from between my thighs. When did it go _there_?   
  
" _Duo_...." he sighed. There was a slight expelling of breath on the syllables - I think his mouth may have been a little numb. I know mine was.   
  
"Is she going to taste like that?"   
  
"Who?" I said, stupidly.   
  
"Relena."   
  
Oh fuck, I thought. I forgot about her.   
  
*   
  
"Is that it, then? Duo, are you listening?"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"I just wanted to know if that's all we need to cover - the kissing stuff. You know. You said it'd be the same for girls."   
  
"I did -? All we need to cover -? Um - what else did you have in mind, Heero?" I wondered if he'd notice if I folded my hands over my crotch. I wasn't sure I'd be able to cover up the effect there, and that's not because I'm boasting.   
  
"Well, if she does get more than a bit _keen_ \- what am I supposed to do next? Hug her? Tickle her? Bite her neck?"   
  
"What programmes have you been watching, man? You gotta stay off that Discovery channel..."   
  
He smiled, then. There was a dangerous glint in his eye that I didn't recognise.   
  
"Just asking. You being the knowledgeable one..."   
  
I swallowed. There was something distinctly odd about this whole scenario, and it wasn't the awkward balance of my balls. "You might want to - fondle her a bit, I s'pose."   
  
"Where? Arms? Nose?"   
  
"Oh, for God's sake!" I snapped. Yo! whooped my conscience, back with a vengeance. Mr Frustration meets Mr Bad Temper! "You gotta find the sensitive bits, Heero. Like - like the shoulders. The neck; the breasts. Like the nipples -"   
  
"Nipples?" When did he get close to me like that again? We'd finished the kissing practice, hadn't we? How come he was only four inches away from me, and I could feel his breath on my face?   
  
"Yeah. It's - good - to touch 'em, and praps lick 'em -"   
  
"So take off your shirt, Duo."   
  
"...?"   
  
*   
  
Heero sighed, with great exaggeration. "I need to practise that, don't I? You said you'd help me out. After all, I may pinch her by mistake - terrify her -"   
  
Yes please, I sighed inside. Relena the Rabid Rabbit, running for cover, huge ears flapping behind her... With my senses in some kind of suspended belief mode, I reached my arms across my chest and peeled off my shirt.   
  
Heero's eyes flickered down to my chest. It was warm enough, but I think my nipples were erect from something other than the cold. He pursed his lips. Praps he was comparing our work in the gym. I guess I don't give it the commitment he does.   
  
"You're a good-looking boy as well, Duo."   
  
"No," I replied, woodenly. I felt rather vulnerable. "You mean OK."   
  
There was that smile again, though he bit it back quickly. "Sure. OK, I mean."   
  
He was still staring at my chest. I was shivering a bit, though the room still wasn't cold.   
  
"So, if it's the same for girls - how hard do I touch them?" He reached out those damn fingers again, and rubbed at the tip of my right nipple. I nearly bit my tongue off.   
  
"But you don't have breasts..." he continued, sorta distracted. "Is it still as sensitive?"   
  
I honestly couldn't have answered at this stage if my life depended on it. Which I rather thought it did. When Heero saw the physical result of his touch, springing up between my legs - I was gonna be dead meat! I sucked in a breath. This whole game had gone dangerously wrong for me!   
  
"Better stop now, Heero..." I muttered. But he didn't.   
  
"Heero... _please_...look, I don't think this is a good idea -" I gasped aloud, because he'd taken the nipple between his thumb and first finger and he'd twisted it. Gently. Fiercely. Whatever. I groaned. It was gorgeous - it was heaven! - and it was out of the question.   
  
"Heero - I just don't think she's gonna be in for this -"   
  
"Is it _not_ the same for girls after all, then, Duo? Looks like _you're_ enjoying it..."   
  
Gargle, Gargle. That was all I could manage. My knees came hard up against the couch behind me, and they buckled. I fell back on my butt again, and this time I wasn't going to get up again.   
  
"Say that _'please'_ again, Duo," Heero murmured. "That sounded really intriguing.." Shit, Heero was down there on the couch with me, and he was still twisting at my bits! What sorta sadist was he?   
  
"She ain't gonna be saying _please_ -" I almost begged. "This is _not_ what you wanna be doing with Repugnant Relena - is it?"   
  
"You're the expert...you said she'd like it..."   
  
"It was a joke!" I spluttered. "It was all a - !" I couldn't see his expression. He'd dipped his head and he was nuzzling or something against my heaving chest and he was - oh _shit_! - he was licking at me!   
  
"What the hell are you doing, Heero?" I almost yelled. My hand hovered over his head, torn between yanking him off, and pushing his sweet little mouth down further. I couldn't hide the erection in my lap now, pushing sulkily - and damply - against the thin fabric of my way-too-flimsy shorts. It had a life of its own, and it wanted freedom! "You better save this for the girls - oh God, for Relena the Rancid, if you must! You're not into boys -"   
  
I pushed him back, harder than I thought, and he fell away from me. I saw his wide eyes, full of surprise, and then he gave a gasp, and landed on the floor on his ass.   
  
I seemed to be panting rather loudly. My bare chest had a thin sheen of sweat on it, my shorts were tented up on my lap, and part of my braid had come unravelled. My conscience sang, and it roared with laughter at me, and it gasped, open-mouthed with its shock.   
  
While Heero and I stared at each other.

*   
  
Heero ran a hand through his tousled hair. He looked _very_ flushed now. Guess I'd shocked him. Ahh, _shit_... He clambered up on to his feet, and sat back down on the couch, beside me. About six, sweaty, panting inches away. I didn't know why he wasn't running for the door instead.   
  
He cleared his throat, awkwardly. "Sorry, Duo. I didn't think -"   
  
I started gabbling again. "No, I'm sorry, it's me, y'know, guess I'm not quite such the Casanova I thought -"   
  
"No - it was me -"   
  
"No, me, I was a clumsy idiot, sense o' humour failure, y'know -"   
  
"No, Duo - I was too - keen, y'know? It just felt -"   
  
Funny how we seemed to be talking at the same time, and both voices sounded equally shaky.   
  
I laughed, too loudly. Gotta get that easiness back, I thought. Heero's my best friend, isn't he? And he's also a dead mean guy, sneered my conscience, who isn't real well known for his wacky sense of humour! This is a guy who's killed without compunction - who's a legend in battle folklore. A guy who was pretty astonished at my sexual preferences - who's just had my tongue down his throat and been tempted to play Find the Button with my left nipple... Dammit, I groaned to myself, it looked like he might be the guy who was my best friend!   
  
I cursed my uncontrollable dick - it spat back at me, unrepentant. My shorts were none too comfortable any more. I was sure Heero was staring at my lap - and I was mortified.   
  
"So, Heero..."   
  
"So, Duo...I guess it's time for me to get ready, eh?"   
  
"Ready?"   
  
"For the ball. Tonight. The car's coming at eight. She said. _You_ said."   
  
"Oh - yeah. Uh-huh."   
  
He rose to his feet, slowly, and stood above me. He looked like he swayed, slightly. "I mean, I've done all my practising, haven't I? All the bits that are the same for girls. Haven't I?"   
  
"Yeah," I said, miserably. I just wanted him to get the hell out of there, so that I could slink off to my room, and console my poor aching member with a quick Twist 'n Pull, and then start packing my bag for the next flight off Earth. Going Anywhere-but-Here. Fast.   
  
_Duo_... needled my conscience. _You baka_... you gotta tell him!   
  
"Look, Heero - I've got a sorta confession. About -"   
  
"About -?" He raised an eyebrow, in that damned superior way he has. I sat up a little straighter. Attempted to look insouciant again. Now it was my _face_ that looked like it was home to the live mice.   
  
"There never was a call from Relena. I - made it up. It was, like - a joke." Oh, so very _amusing_ , sneered my sanctimonious conscience. Like you should go on the stage, boy! "I just - shit, I just thought you were so damned serious you needed taking down a bit, and you really do have a big _avoidance issue_ when it comes to Relena..." (Like I don't?)   
  
Heero pursed those lips again. I remembered how every crease tasted. Bugger...   
  
"And then - well, you were in this state about the dancing 'n all. I just thought it'd be a laugh to go along with the practice thing -"   
  
"A laugh?"   
  
"Yeah. No. Yeah. Well - it wasn't a laugh then, was it? 'Cos then I saw my chance -"   
  
"Your chance?"   
  
Fuck that parrot impression! I thought, fiercely. It was gonna wring the confession out of me - the _real_ confession. "I saw my chance to hold you. Touch you." (Dammit!) " _Kiss_ you, Heero. Now shoot me, and get it over with! Shall I go get your gun? No, wait up - do you wanna borrow one of mine?"   
  
"Shut up, Duo," he said. It didn't sound like Divine Retribution. It didn't sound like Thunder and Lightning. It didn't sound like gunfire...   
  
And he leant down towards me, balancing a knee back on the couch at my hip. Smiling.   
  
*   
  
Seemed like the kissing bit was back, and I couldn't think straight! Even my conscience was caught in a bit of a swoon, like some romantic heroine. I couldn't remember asking for more kissing - I couldn't remember having a birthday any time soon. But Heero's warm hand was caressing my chest and pinching away at my nipples, and his mouth was very firmly on mine, and it didn't seem to be as passive as it was before. No - the lips were firm and almost fierce, and they were _taking_ the moisture from mine...   
  
His tongue followed swiftly, pushing at my mouth, hot and slick and as assertive as Heero himself. I opened up bruised lips, and sucked back at him, because I honestly thought I'd probably died and gone to heaven, and I just hadn't noticed any pain yet. Might as well make the most of it...   
  
"It's _not_ the same..." came Heero's muffled voice. It was all thick, like he was choked over something. Like I get when I'm upset.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
" _This_ isn't the same for girls, is it, Duo?" And his sly little hand had left my chest and wriggled down to my lap, and he was rubbing at the huge lump that was tenting up the fabric.   
  
"Ahhh..." No, I hadn't got any more articulate! It was fantastic - I could feel the pressure of his fingers, and the slight roughness of the layers of material, and I didn't have time to wonder why Heero didn't seem to be showing any naiveté in _this_ department.   
  
"I said - this hard bit - that's not the same for girls, is it?" He kept rubbing.   
  
" _Nooo_ \- " I groaned.   
  
His forefinger and thumb pinched delicately at the swollen bud that was the crown of my cock, and then he folded his whole palm around the column, cloth 'n all, and he _teased_ the skin up and down it. I was gonna explode some time very soon, and it'd be a century, at least, before I got over the humiliation of creamed shorts, under the very eyes of Mr Hetero Yuy -   
  
A thought flashed across my mind - a suspicious one. "Heero -" I gasped. "What exactly are you doing to me?"   
  
He sighed. "And I thought _you_ were meant to be the teacher tonight...guess you're not so experienced as you thought, eh? All this crap about it's the 'same for girls' -   
  
"Hey -" I protested, weakly.   
  
"It's a good thing it's not!" he announced, cheerfully enough. His hand squeezed that little bit harder, and I yelped. "In all honesty, Duo, I haven't found myself sexually attracted to girls at all. It would be a supreme disappointment if I found that boys _were_ the same as girls! Don't you agree?"   
  
More squeezing. Climax approaching in the fast lane. Unintelligible babblings from my mouth. "Uhh..blll..ghhh..."   
  
"This is far more interesting, Duo. _You_ are far more interesting! Though not, perhaps, your current conversation. But it's taken me long enough to get you alone, let alone half-dressed - to hold you; to taste you. And then to get the chance to touch _this_ astonishing thing -"   
  
The 'astonishing thing' was about as swollen as it was ever gonna get, and about as desperate, too. Approaching Climax had found the gas pedal, and was leaning its full weight on it -   
  
"Should I get your shorts off, Duo? Duo -?"   
  
Too late! groaned my befuddled conscience. My body jerked against Heero's, every nerve ending responding to the rush of ecstasy in my groin. My hips thrust up at him - my head slammed back against the cushions of the couch - and my cock exploded in the harbour of his hand, spewing its contents so hard against the inside of my shorts that it soaked its hot, steamy stain through the fabric in seconds. I could feel sticky, gelatinous trails running down my leg - I could feel a spatter of excess escaping from the waistband and up against my stomach.   
  
I was having trouble breathing. My eyes were screwed shut. My limbs shook. But I clearly heard the sound of Heero's awed voice.   
  
"God, Duo... you're gorgeous...!"   
  
*   
  
It was quite a bit later on in the evening. We were in Heero's bedroom, and the door was locked, and we were in his _bed_ , for God's sake! Me and Heero - both butt naked - along with my conscience. Then I kicked the conscience out - it snores, y'know?   
  
Heero was talking to me, and his voice was muffled again, but this time it was because he was tangled up under his sheets, with only the top of his dark head visible, and his mouth was full of something else. Something attached to my groin. I was laid out against the pillows, arms gripping the sides of the mattress, and I was on the shuddering start towards climax number three; my stomach muscles were starting to protest. But I wasn't gonna argue with a guy who was sucking me off so enthusiastically, was I?   
  
"It's - definitely not - same for girls, hn?"   
  
"You said it," I moaned. Not that I knew anything about girls. They're an alien species, right? But I didn't see how you could possibly ever get the same satisfaction that we'd had, holding on to tight, muscled shoulders, and sucking on a soft, gently-haired stomach, and nibbling at a dark brown nipple, stretched taut across a broad chest.   
  
And mutually caressing the most exciting, aching arousals that either of us had ever seen, let alone nursed to climax...   
  
"You're moaning again, Duo. I'll take that as agreement, yeah?"   
  
"Yeah - agreement to what, Heero?"   
  
I didn't need an answer - his fingers sought my response as they cupped my shrivelling little balls, and slid back towards my ass. "Got any lube, Duo?"   
  
I squeaked my 'no', but my body was squeaking a corresponding 'yes please'.   
  
"'S OK - I think I got something -"   
  
He was fiddling around down between my legs, and I felt a very delicious lassitude creeping over me. I was gonna give myself to him, and damned pleased about it I was, too!   
  
"So how long you been wanting me, then, Heero?" I wriggled with bliss.   
  
"Months," he growled. "Stay still -"   
  
"The dancin' was a good idea, then?"   
  
"Hn."   
  
"And the kissing - and the touching -"   
  
"God, Duo - don't tease - I've waited long enough - my damn cock's as hard as a rock here, I nearly rammed it right through your legs when we were so bloody close together - while you were teaching me the finer techniques of the _Waltz_ -!"   
  
I shivered, gleeful at the barely-suppressed frustration in his voice. His fingers were cool with gel, now, brushing against my crack. "You seem to have _this_ technique just right, Heero..."   
  
"Good teacher," he mumbled. His mouth was suckling at my neck, making me arch up, so that he could get his hand up under my ass. "Gorgeous teacher..."   
  
We were both getting rather too breathless to banter. He - and his fingers - were getting well into the swing of things. So was my ass. We could hear each other panting loudly. I spread my legs wide, and reached for his cock, to encourage an already hungry shaft.   
  
"I want you, Heero - inside me. Sort of - _now_!"   
  
"Duo - Jesus...! You have - dammit, you always have had! - a brilliant way with words...say that 'please' again, will you?"   
  
I grinned. Anything to oblige! "Pleeease, Heero...please fuck me...!"   
  
And he did.   
  
Several times.   
  
*   
  
In the middle of the night, I snuck out of bed to go for a pee. My legs were stiff - I felt a bit sore behind. And I felt like a million dollars, y'know? That's the wonderful contradiction of falling for Heero.   
  
When I came back, I could see his eyes glinting in the dark. It was an awesome sight. When he smiled at me, I knew he was glad I was in his bed with him. I mean, I'd had a brief thought that he might regret it all...after all, I'd tried to catch him out, hadn't I? Though I'd never dreamed we might end up like this!   
  
"I'm glad I confessed, Heero, y'know? About tricking you - about Relena. I mean - we oughtn't to have secrets. But of course, I reckon you'd already worked it out, hadn't you? You were just too damned eager to start up that kissing business again -"   
  
I slid back under the sheets - I shuddered as I felt the heat from Heero's body. He was rolling over, sliding his hands over me again.   
  
"When didya work it out, then, Heero? Just before I 'fessed? At the same time?"   
  
He wriggled, a little uncomfortably. It made his erect cock brush against my stomach, and I sighed back into the pillows, baring my neck for him to kiss. Preparing my stomach muscles for more delicious abuse.   
  
"Dunno, Duo. Just - did, OK? Does it matter? Does it matter if it got us both what we want?"   
  
"Both -?"   
  
"Each other," he sighed. "I got you...that's all I ever wanted..."   
  
I grinned in the dark. "Me, too. Am I really a good-looking boy, then?"   
  
"You're OK," he growled. "Shut up and gimme some more of that _kissing business_ , as you so succinctly put it -!"   
  
I was glad that he hadn't had a complete character bypass - I mean, he wouldn't be the Heero I knew if he didn't growl at me, would it?   
  
_Wait up_... _wait up_... Something doesn't add up, hissed my conscience. It musta crawled back up from its exile by the wardrobe. Heero's being evasive - he's being smug.   
  
What's new? I sighed to myself. I can live with that. I can live with anything s'long as he moves that hand down just a little bit there, and clamps those thick, greedy lips just a little further up _there_ \-   
  
Christ, I never knew my nipples were so very damned _sensitive_ like that -!   
  
I slapped my conscience asleep, and relaxed into another session of hot sex instead. Like - there was any other decision to be made?   
  
*   
  
With the morning came the painful ringing of the doorbell.   
  
I went to answer the door, stretching and yawning like a cat. My muscles felt they'd been round a coupla cycles in an industrial washing machine or something, but I felt damn good! That's what a night of being pounded into the mattress can do for you, eh?   
  
I ignored the mirror in the hall, 'cos I knew my fringe was sticking out at right angles, and other long strands of my hair were tangled in my ears. I wasn't going for no beauty pageant, was I?   
  
The young girl at the door was wearing overalls and a cap, and a bright logo over her left breast. Something to do with telecomms, looked like. Her wide, eager grin gave me a bit of a headache, but hey...   
  
She ran quick eyes up and down me - guess she was wondering just how many more of these disturbing early morning service calls she'd have to make. Good thing I'd thrown that towel round my waist. So I was obviously naked underneath it, and - just as obviously - didn't give a fuck. I rubbed absent-mindedly at the soft, shallow scratches on my chest; I could feel the throbbing of the warm purple mark on my lower neck, just by my throat. That Heero has the most aggressive little teeth when he sucks...   
  
She coughed, to get my attention. "It's fixed now, sir."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"The phone. Y'know - you called in the fault a coupla days ago. Said there was no rush to mend it, 'cos it was a damned annoying appliance at the best of times -" Praps she realised her tongue was running away from her, because she bit her lip and clammed up suddenly.   
  
"The - phone?" I stared at her, a little stupidly. "It's broken? Been broken for days?"   
  
The engineer had a definite 'duh' look on her face. Still - it _was_ early in the morning. "Just sign off here, sir, and it'll be back in service in the next ten minutes."   
  
I stared at the sheet of cardboard, pinned to a clipboard, thrust up into my face. "No."   
  
"Huh?" It was the engineer's turn to stare. "I need a signature, sir - or we can't reconnect. You won't have been getting any calls."   
  
"So come back later," I growled. Then there was a petulant call from the bedroom, and we both turned slightly towards the low voice.   
  
"Duo? Who is it? You coming back to bed?"   
  
The engineer flushed. Poor girl looked like she was rather too warm - and I'd thought the morning was chilly! She musta got the full force of my eyes, flashing with some kinda hunger for the body I knew was waiting for me, back in that room, tangled up in those mussed and sweaty sheets.   
  
And she might have seen the anger there, too, as a few more pieces of the jigsaw clicked into place. Damn guy had been fooling me all along! Knew there'd never been any call from Relena! Watching me try to trick him - watching me make my sorry little moves on him.   
  
She waved the clipboard, half-heartedly. Slid out the top sheet of card, and rolled it into a stiff tube. Guess she could see a storm brewing! "This - can wait, OK? I'll come back later. When your - when the other tenant is - uh - available? Looks like it was him who called in the fault -"   
  
"Yeah," I growled again.   
  
"Didn't tell you -"   
  
"No." Another growl.   
  
She sighed at me, praps in sympathy. Thought we were having some kinda lovers' tiff...   
  
"I understand, sir," she murmured, leaning a little towards me, conspiratorially. "I mean - it's just the same for us all - y'know - relationships - living together. Takes a bit of getting used to. Give and take. It's the same for girls -"   
  
"Like hell it is!" I snapped, and she jumped back a bit in surprise. I could feel my anger at Heero's little 'trick' fading away - to be replaced with a wicked mischief. Damn guy is the sharpest card in the pack, after all! But whatever little schemes we both used to get here today - it's still _me_ that he wants - I'm still the one he's calling back to bed!   
  
I felt kinda warm. Kinda sappy. And horny - of course!   
  
But Heero Yuy's not gonna get away without some kinda retribution, is he?   
  
"Let me have that, OK?" I snatched the tube of card out of her hands - I turned it round in my palm. "Give and take, y'say?" It was slim - it was cool. It was long. And it was the evidence of his 'guilt'.   
  
"What I'm gonna do with this - when I've finished with him - until I get a damned good apology for this from him -"   
  
Words failed me. The engineer was backing away - so I turned to give her retreat my most brilliant smile. I think I may have looked a little manic, 'cos she gave a little gasp. I stood there, in a towel that barely covered my hips, and I brandished the tube above my head like some kinda trophy.   
  
"Thanks a lot. But believe me - it's most definitely _not_ the same for girls!"   
  
end


End file.
